It All Evens Out
by Uso Dori
Summary: Kyaserin Daniels has a relatively normal life at Ouran Academy... until she accidentally tells Haruhi's secret to the whole school! Will the Hosts ever forgive her?
1. The Boring Pilot

It All Evens Out

_ Yeah, you've heard of me. I'm the girl. The one who killed the Host Club. It's a long story, really, and you've probably heard the twisted version - versions, rather. But before you get too judgmental, I want you to know the real story, the way it actually happened._

_~xxx~_

"Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late for Algebra!" thought Kyaserin Daniels to herself as she raced down the halls of Ouran Academy. Left, left, right, left - there. A few yards before the classroom entrance, she slowed to a walk so as not to look flushed as she made her appearance in the doorway. She sat elegantly in her seat just as the bell rang, earning a watch-it look from her math teacher. Quickly she organized herself - appropriate books on the desk, other books on the floor under her chair, and purse on the floor to the left. Kyaserin smiled to herself as she checked off a list in her head:

**Creative Writing**

** AP Language Arts**

** AP Japanese History**

** Chemistry II**

** lunch**

** Algebra III **

** study hall**

** Economics**

** Pencil Drawing**

** homeroom**

and then club period!

Kyaserin was so glad she'd chosen an art class rather than gym for her ninth-period elective. She needed to look good for club period... for Hikaru.

Just the thought of his name sent her into a trance. His name led to his eyes, his voice, the way he parted his hair... ever since she'd moved to Japan from America in her second year of middle school, the redheaded older Hitachiin twin had been her object of desire.

_~xxx~_

_Okay, so I seem normal enough, right? Your average class 1A fangirl. You saw all those AP classes up there, ne? I'm a scholarship student. Poor as a church mouse, at least to every other student here. Luckily I moved here before budget cuts, when they gave away the uniforms free, so that fact paired with my... lack of wealth, gets me the mandatory yellow dresses free._

_ When I first showed up here in eighth grade, I didn't know a soul at school, but that didn't mean I couldn't befriend the girl in the apartment above me, Haruhi Fujioka. We're not really friends anymore, but I still know she's a girl instead of the guy she pretends to be. I don't know why she does that, she seemed normal enough before. Oh, well. It's not really my secret to tell, so I guess I can keep it that way._

_~xxx~_

Finally the day was over. Kyaserin took her time making her way to Music Room 3. The club wouldn't dare start the activities without her, she'd come every day since her dad's transfer. The members had gotten to know her so well, and vice versa, that they called her by her American nickname - Kat. Living in the States, her name had been Kathryn. Once she arrived in Japan, though, she'd changed the spelling and pronunciation in order to make it easier for her new friends to say. Only her family and the Host Club members ever called her the special name.

"Hello, Tamaki," she said as the blonde opened the Pepto-pink door.

"Welcome, Kat! Your usual seat?"

"Yes, please," the girl replied, smiling.

She went in and took her place directly to the right of Hikaru, who sat at the head of the large table. She scanned the room before putting her attention back on her designated Hosts: Tamaki was dangerously close to his young customer's face, Hunny had Usa-chan clutched to his chest, while Mori was just... there. Kyoya stood in the back of the room, occasionally approaching one of the girls, presumably to book a V.I.P. event six months in advance, and Haruhi was keeping her customers far, far away from her body while they teared up at her sob stories. All was as usual for the Ouran High School Host Club.

_~xxx~_

**Kat: sorry for the crazy-boring pilot chapter! It'll get better... I promise. Or at least I hope it will. Don't be too hard on me with reviews, this is my very first shot at fanfiction! Please rate and review, peace out!**


	2. Twincest

It All Evens Out

Her attention on her designated Hosts again, Kyaserin watched, fascinated, as the two boys flirted shamelessly with each other. _"How do they do it?"_ she wondered, as jealous of Kaoru as a girl could be while watching the twins' third intimate hug. _"They're really into it today,"_ Kat wondered. As she sipped her sweetened tea, Hikaru was telling a story.

"We were just little kids, and Kaoru had his first crush on this girl in our wrote love notes to her and everything. One time he even -" Hikaru was cut off by Kaoru as the younger shouted "Hikaru! Please don't tell the ladies that. It's so embarassing..." he trailed to a halt, tears swimming in his amber eyes.

His forlorn expression was traded for one of shock as his twin scooped him up and whispered brokenly, "I'm... so sorry, Kaoru... I mean, I had no idea you still felt that way about it... We were so young then..." The seme's eyes widened as his uke put his index finger to the older's lips, shushing him.

"I... forgive you, Hikaru..." this last word was murmured so seductively, every girl at the table had to scream. Even Kat.

_~xxx~_

** Kat: sorry for the short chapter! Figured y'all could use a bit of twincest to tie you over until I get the plot sorted out the way I want it. *sweatdrops* I've got a question: does anyone know the name of the Newspaper Club leader? Leader, editor, head, whatever you want to call him. I can't remember his name! Someone help me o.o anyway, please review, peace out!**


	3. The Plot Thickens

After the customers had all left, the Host Club boys (and girl) sat on the plush couches and discussed things. "Kat was being strange today," said the twins simultaneously. "She screamed over our act, when you know she never does." "I don't think that's quite enough evidence to call her strange," Haruhi replied, "we all have days when we're more high-strung than normal." "Okay, she was abnormal then!" Hikaru and Kaoru shot back, still in unison.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Stop being mean to Kat," Hunny reprimanded, playing peacemaker. "He's right. Is there anything else we need to talk about – _without_ putting our best customer down?" Tamaki asked, shooting a warning glance to the redheads. They stared back.

Before the twins could prepare an innocent excuse for their behavior, the Newspaper Club burst through the pink double doors. "Sorry to just drop in," Akira said smoothly, "but we had a very important question and it couldn't wait."

"No, we won't do another 'Footsteps of the Host Club 24/7' article," Kyoya looked over his glasses at the three in the doorway. "No, no! We don't do stuff like that anymore… We want to do an honest interview..." "Didn't I tell you last time that interviews were out of the question?" the vice-president interrupted smoothly. Akira sighed. "Could you just hear us out? We remember that you said no interviews with club members, so we came up with another schem- er, plan. In the interest of the readers, I wanted to know if it was okay for us to interview not one of you, but the one person who knows you so well, she would be just as good a, maybe better, subject."

Tamaki was confused. "Uh, sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know..." "He's talking about Kat, baka!" the twins yelled exasperatedly. The blonde gaped. "Such foul language... and to your father's face, too!" he pouted, and then flopped back onto his cushion.

Kyoya sighed. "I suppose it would be okay to interview Kyaserin-chan... provided she's okay with it, too. And I must lay down some conditions." Akira waved his hand, motioning for the raven-haired teen to continue. "No questions about any of the club's families. Nothing related directly to Kat. Questions regarding our other customers are forbidden. Do you agree to these terms?" The editor nodded. "They seem perfectly acceptable. We'll be off then, thank you for your time." "Sayonara," said Haruhi.

Once out in the hall, Akira and his henchmen quietly cackled. "We've got them this time, boys! I see the headlines now... Ouran High School Host Club's Deepest Secrets Revealed!"

**A/N: Boy, that was boring. Sorry for not updating in so long! It's been really busy for me lately. The next chapter will pick up the pace a little…. I hope! Please review! Peace out!**


End file.
